Untie Me
by scubysnak
Summary: Alex and Liv have some fun with a pair of handcuffs and a scarf. Smut. A/O. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em…**

**A/N: I was supposed to be working Saturday School and monitoring the little assholes do work from when they didn't come to school like they were supposed to. One of the kids asked, "What are we doing here?" and this story was born.**

"What are we doing here?"

"I thought we were about to…" The blonde smirked as she ground her center down against mine causing my eyes to slam shut immediately. I bit my lip to stifle the moan I knew would otherwise escape me. I momentarily forgot the predicament my tequila induced haze had allowed myself to be found in and attempted to bring my hands to her hips only to be reminded that they were snugly bound to her headboard using my handcuffs and the scarf that had earlier adorned her alabaster neck.

She flattened her hands out across my torso, her fingers splayed out in stark contrast to my skin tone. Her head fell forward, blonde hair cascading around her face like water flowing gently over river rocks.

"Do you realize how abso-fucking-lutely gorgeous you are? How many times I've imagined this very scenario?" She licked her lips and arched her eyebrows as she pushed her hands up my body and leaned down to whisper huskily in my ear, "Only in those fantasies I was tied to your bed and you did things to me that are still illegal in most states."

I could only gulp involuntarily at the mere thought of what she had imagined me doing to her. I know the content of the dreams I experienced would have made some of the most experienced porn directors blush, but knowing that she had dirty thoughts about me doing things to her….god, if I hadn't already been soaked, I'd have surely dampened her bed then.

"Mmmmmm," she purred into my ear as she rubbed herself against me. "You like this don't you?"

"What's that?" I managed to squeak out in a voice that I barely recognized as my own.

I knew Alex was confident. She commanded the attention of our entire squad when she walked into our precinct and every eye in a court room followed her. This side of her, however, was a sexy confidence that few women could possess and still be sexy.

She dragged her teeth along my clavicle before switching to her tongue and leaving a wet trail between my breasts. She leered at me from beneath heavily lidded eyes and finally responded, "You like being tied to my bed." She covered a nipple with her lips and sucked roughly, drawing a strangled moan from my throat.

She broke contact with my hardened nipple long enough to taunt me with, "You like giving up your control to me," before dropping her mouth back around the same nipple and biting down roughly on it. I could only shudder and arch up against her in response.

"You like knowing that your pleasure is in my hands," she sat up again so that she was straddling me and cocked her head to the side. "How about I give you a preview of what _pleasure_ these hands can produce?"

With that, she slid her hands over her flat stomach and over the ridges of her ribs before cupping her breasts. I pulled tightly on my restraints, tearing my eyes away from her and looking up at my hands briefly—trying to gauge whether or not it would be possibly to get out of them without assistance.

The wet warmth spreading over my abdomen brought my attention back to the blonde straddling me. Her eyes were closed as she worked her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers while she rotated her hips and rubbed down against me. I could clearly delineate he sounds of her heavy, ragged breaths over the sound of my blood pulsing through my ears. It was the most intoxicating and erotic sound I had ever heard from another human being.

"Mmmm, Liv, can you feel how wet I am?"

Her eyes, blackened by intensity of the moment were now open and focused solely on me. Not trusting myself to do anything other than grunt in response, I nodded mutely.

"You do this to me. Just the thought of you makes me wet, but the feel of you beneath me, like this, god, Liv, I don't think I've ever been this wet before."

Her right hand made it's maddeningly slow trek from her breast to the apex of her sex. Her nails scratched lightly over my highly-sensitive and Alex slickened stomach to brush between her folds. I just knew I'd come undone as I realized what she was doing. Her fingers stroked back and forth along her folds before she brought them up to her mouth and slid them inside, moaning at the taste of herself on her elegant digits.

So lost was I in wishing that mouth was sucking on something of mine that I almost missed her fingers snaking back between her legs. I lifted slightly, hoping to apply more pressure to her hand that was firmly entrenched between our bodies and stoking her pleasure. She took her free hand and placed it on my chest between my breasts and leaned some of her weight on it.

I was torn between watching her face and watching her pleasure herself. Watching her face won out. She was a beautiful woman—stunning—breathtaking even. But watching her in the throes of passion brought me close to my own release.

Her eyes closed and her nails dug into my chest as her rocking movements against my abdomen became more erratic.

"So…close….Liv." The way my name rolled off her tongue at that moment awakened every nerve in my body. I was practically vibrating with sexual tension and in harmony to the body moving against my own.

"Cum for me, Al. Cum on me, baby." There was no thought behind the words. I had no idea they were going to be spoken until the poured forth from my lips.

The muscles in her body tensed and she whimpered as she fell forward against me. I could feel each little shake of her body as her orgasm subsided. Her chest rose and fell against mine as her body lay prone on mine. When I felt her pull her hand from between our bodies, I begged, "Let me taste you."

She lifted her head and watched her fingers move toward my lips. Her heady scent hit my flaring nostrils before her fingers brushed over my lips. Her delicate fingers, coated in her own satisfaction traced over my lips before I darted my tongue out and flicked it against them. Alex licked her own lips when I sucked her juices from her fingers, my tongue swirling around them as I pulled them further into my mouth.

She pulled them out of my mouth and an audible 'pop' was heard.

We were lost in each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity before I found my voice again.

"Untie me." My voice was commanding and sure. She was busy nipping at my neck and ignored me.

"Alex. Untie me now."

She bit the side of my neck, keeping a small bit of flesh between her teeth as she pulled back, leaving what was sure to be a very obvious mark for the world to see. I hissed in pain as she asked, "Why should I let you go when I have you right where I want you?"

She had a point. I could let her leave me tied up and there were a myriad of things she could do to me, on me, and in me. Or I could insist that she untie me. Instead, I pulled my legs up and wrapped them around her. Catching her slightly off-guard and still having a size advantage on her, I was able to shift my weight and roll us over so that she was now pinned beneath me. Thankfully, she had cuffed my hands together and used the scarf to tie them to the headboard, leaving me the ability to do this.

Our faces were inches apart.

Breathlessly I pleaded, "Untie me now so I can fuck you like both of us have only been able to dream about until now because as much as I _love_ having my hands tied to your bed, I'd much rather have these fingers buried as deep inside your pussy."

Her eyes never left mine as she reached up and untied the scarf before reaching towards the nightstand and pulling her hand back, key in hand.

She slid the key into the cuffs and then tossed them aside. She wrapped her legs around me, crossing her ankles at the small of my back and husked,"You were saying?"


End file.
